1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an atomizing sprayer structure, in particular to a high-performance atomizing sprayer structure applicable to the medical purpose or beauty purpose; the structure design of the atomizing porous plate of the atomizing sprayer structure is of more safety, which can effectively prevent the component of the atomizing sprayer from dropping off and then being accidentally aspirated by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the atomizing effect of most atomizers is achieved by using a porous plate and the ultrasonic principle to transmit energy to the porous plate by the resonant effect of the ultrasonic transducer and then generate the atomizing effect via the surface acoustic effect.
The conventional micro atomizers can be comprehensively applied to the medical purpose or beauty purpose; users may use a micro atomizer to perform inhalation drug therapy or beauty application. Compared with oral medicine, the atomizer can atomize liquid medicine into extremely fine mist; therefore, it is vary effective for patients with bronchiectasis or lung disease. Besides, the micro atomizer is very light, so it is very easy to carry about, which is very convenient for user.
How fast an atomizer atomizes liquid medicine stands for the performance of the atomizer. The conventional atomizers have been improved to be of small size, low power consumption and high atomizing rate; however, now people pay more attention to the safety of the conventional atomizers.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is the explosion diagram of the atomizing sprayer of a conventional atomizer. As shown in FIG. 1, the atomizing sprayer includes a casing 100, two washers 200, a piezoelectric plate 300, a plate holder 310, a nozzle plate 320 and a base 400. Please further refer to FIG. 2, which is the cross-section diagram of the conventional atomizer. As shown in FIG. 2, the plate holder 310 is attached to the piezoelectric plate 300 by gel; similarly, the nozzle plate 320 is also attached to the plate holder 310 by gel. The two washers 200 are respectively disposed on the front side and the rear side of the assembly of the piezoelectric plate 300, the plate holder 310 and the nozzle plate 320. The casing 100 has a groove for accommodating one of the washers 200; the base 400 also has a groove for accommodating the other one of the washers 200. The casing 100 can be engaged with the base 400 to fix the assembly of the piezoelectric plate 300, the plate holder 310 and the nozzle plate 320. As shown in FIG. 2, the piezoelectric plate 300 of the ultrasonic transducer will generate ultrasonic vibration and transmit which to the nozzle plate 320 to vibrate it; then the liquid 510 in the tank 500 will be sprayed from the nozzle plate 320 to generate atomized liquid 110. However, as the structure of the atomizing sprayer of the conventional atomizer cannot firmly fix the nozzle plate 320, the nozzle plate 320 may drop off from the plate holder 310 and then fall out of the opening of the casing 100; therefore, when using the atomizer, the user may aspirate the nozzle plate 320 into his body by accident, which may seriously damage the user.
As described above, for the purpose of preventing the components of an atomizer from dropping off and being accidentally aspirated by users, the inventor of the invention keeps trying hard to improve the structure of the conventional atomizer in order to solve the critical problem of the conventional atomizer and provide a better and safer atomizer.